Shugo Chara Kokoro
by Julio Lucio
Summary: Una chica nueva, muchos más Shugo Charas, nuevos Objetivos. Todo eso y más en la Preparatoria Nakayoshi. Parejas: AmuXTadase, OCXEmily (Mi personaje), y otros más aún no definidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo Chara Kokoro**

_Hola, chicos y chicas lectores de Fanfiction, soy nuevo en ésta categoría, a la cual entré a petición de una amiga que quiere publicar su Fanfic a través de mí, así que yo solo seré el puente entre ustedes, los lectores, y ella, la autora._

_Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo con lo que vendría siendo el Fic:_

_**Posdata****:**_ _Shugo Chara no me pertenece, le pertenece a Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara , esta historia es solo una creación de mi imaginación._

* * *

Han pasado 3 años, nuestra heroína Amu-chan ya está en tercer año de preparatoria y se volvió novia de Tadase-kun. Lamentablemente, ya Amu-chan no puede ver a Ran, Miki, Sue y Dia, pero aunque sabe que ya no las volverá a ver, ellas jamás la abandonan y siempre estarán en su corazón. Pero no todo es de color rosa, un nuevo enemigo se aproxima, y los Shugo Charas de todos los guardianes volverán. Una nueva protagonista se acerca, y ella deberá elegir entre lo que desea y lo correcto. Amu perderá el protagónico para entregárselo a nuestra nueva personaje, Emily. Shugo Chara mostrara una cara que jamás había mostrado antes.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 : Reconocimiento**

* * *

***Pow de Amu***

Es el primer día de clases de tercer año, y el señor Tsukasa Amakawa nos ha convocado a los antiguos guardianes por que dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa, hace un año que se fueron las chicas, pero estoy preocupada; Dia quiso decirme algo, pero solo pude oír la palabra "volver", ahora siempre reviso mi cama en la mañana a ver si volvieron, es que las extraño tanto…

-AMU-CHAN! Apúrate, Tadase-kun ya llego – grito mi madre desde la sala, haciendo que me sobresaltara de gran manera. -Ehhhh?! – musité, y casi grité al analizar las palabras de mi madre….

Tadase-kun y yo al fin somos novios, pero estoy preocupada, siento que algo pasara, debo estar exagerando…. Oh! , Cierto, debo apurarme – deje de pensar para bajar rápidamente, y ver a mi "Príncipe" parado en la puerta principal de la sala.

-Ehmm, Tadase-kun, estoy lista… ¿nos vamos? – pregunte mirando hacia el suelo con algo de vergüenza

-Si, vámonos, pero antes….. – me respondió Tadase, con cierto rubor, se veía tan lindo que no me di cuenta cuando se acercaba….

Todo paso tan rápido, que apenas me di cuenta…. Tadase-kun me beso. Fue tan lindo el beso, que no pude responder con más que una tímida sonrisa.

Salimos a la calle tomados de la mano mientras nos mirábamos directamente a la cara el uno al otro. Pero de pronto Tadase-kun giró la cabeza y puso una expresión de sorpresa, causando que yo también por inercia y algo de curiosidad, volteara también para ver lo que mi chico observaba.

Era una chica de un cabello castaño oscuro, largo y liso, sus ojos eran de un verde oliva y de gran brillo. AL observar por encima de sus hombros, pude ver tres figuras que se movían particularmente, tenía 3 Shugo Charas. Por la belleza de la chica, pude decir como se verían los ángeles, tenía puesto el uniforme de nuestra preparatoria, y como nunca antes la había visto, supuse que era nueva…

-Es hermosa – murmuré tímidamente en un tono de voz muy bajo, pero no tanto como para que Tadase-kun no me escuchara, por eso me sobresalté cuando me respondió…

-Tú más – detecté un poco de ternura en su voz - pero aun así, ¿Cómo es posible que ella tenga 3 Shugo Charas? – estaba igual de sorprendido que yo

Mientras nosotros presenciábamos a la chica delante nuestro, de la nada apareció un carro, el cual parecía ser muy caro, que se estacionó justo enfrente de la chica, cuidando de no hacerle daño.

Del coche salió un hombre de vestimenta negra como si fuera un guarda espaldas, observó por un momento a la chica de los 3 Shugo Charas, para luego tomarla del brazo cuidadosamente y casi reñirle:

- Señorita ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – Pude observar la cara de enojo y preocupación del "Guardia" - Usted debería ir en el auto a la preparatoria, su madre no desea que se vuelva a escapar…

- Mira "baka"*, no se quien te creas para hablarme así, pero para tu información, ella no es mi madre y nunca lo será. Ah, por cierto, dile que no se preocupe, que mientras tenga esas tres cosas en su poder, no pienso ir a ningún lado… Nozoni! Cambio de Personalidad!

Una Shugo chara muy parecida a Yoru se acercó a la chica, luego le salieron unas orejas y cola muy parecidas a la de Ikuto.

-Hasta luego tarado – dijo la chica para cambiar la personalidad…

Corrió hacia donde Tadase-kun y yo estábamos, para luego brincar sobre nosotros, después comenzó a saltar sobre los techos de las casas.

-Se parece a Ikuto ¿No Crees? – le pregunté a Tadase mientras volteaba mi cabeza para verle a los ojos

-Si… por cierto, ¿No vamos tarde?- me contestó Tadase mirando hacia mi rostro con cara de pregunta.

No fue hasta unos segundos después, que caímos en cuenta de la realidad…

-¡SE NOS HACE TARDE¡ - gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo observando la cara del otro para empezar a correr….

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, y con suerte, y gran esfuerzo, pudimos llegar a tiempo. Luego ya tuvimos que separarnos para que cada uno entrara a su correspondiente clase.

-Siento haber llegado tarde – dije al entrar por la puerta de mi salón, observando como las caras de todos los alumnos se tornaban hacia mí, como odiaba eso…

-Hinamori, pasa y toma asiento – escuché al Sensei nombrarme por mi apellido, así que obedecí, y me senté en mi puesto, para luego percatarme de la presencia al lado del profesor…

– Bueno Emily, ya que has llegado a principio de año a pedirme esto no tengo razones para oponerme – escuché un poco de la conversación privada del profesor y la chica posiblemente llamada "Emily"

En el salón se pudieron escuchar murmullos, y muchos de ellos contenían: "Ella es muy linda","Ella es más genial que Hinamori Amu" y "Que hermosa es".

-Amu-chi, tu eres mas linda – escuché a rima tratando de alagarme, pero seguí pensando en que la chica era más bonita que yo.

De repente, sin que yo me percatara, se acercó a mi puesto, me miro, sonrió y luego se volvió hacia el profesor y le agradeció.

-Hasta pronto Hinamori – la vi volviéndose hacia mí con la pequeña sombra de una sonrisa, diciéndome esas palabras

-Si, hasta pronto – le respondí monótonamente con mi mejor sonrisa…

Cuando la chica salió del salón, se podían oír ruidos en el salón, pero no les preste atención, ya que me sentía como si hubiera hablado con un ángel.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que no me percaté cuando llego el timbre de Receso y todos los ex guardianes nos teníamos que encontrar tal lo acordado, pero yo me preguntaba donde estaría esa chica, hasta que Kukai obtuvo mi atención.

-¿Saben? hoy conocimos a una alumna nueva que toco conmigo, es hermosa, tenia una pinta de ángel – nos conto emocionado Kukai, con los ojos brillando mientras nos narraba –¡Miren! Es la que va caminando por allá – interrumpió su descripción sobresaltándose a la ves que señalaba a la chica a la lejanía

- ¿Amu, esa no es la chica de la mañana? – me pregunto Tadase dudoso

-¿Ella también entro en tu salón? … Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que entro en nuestro salón? – le preguntó Rima confundida a Tadase

- No lo sabia, la vimos viniendo a la preparatoria – le expreso Tadase con simpleza

- Si – respondí hipnotizada por la chica, hasta que me di cuenta de algo- Un momento, ¿Y sus Shugo Charas?

- ¿Ella tiene Shugo Charas? ¿Cuántos? – me pregunto Nagihiko curioso

- Si que tiene, Tadase y yo vimos que tenía tres – le respondí para aclarar su duda

Cuando fuimos a ver donde estaba para hablarle, ya no estaba ahí, tan solo había desaparecido en un par de segundos, no quedaba rastro de ella.

-Si todos están de acuerdo, la buscaremos en la salida y hablaremos con ella ¿Si? – ofreció Tadase al grupo

-Pero la reunión que tenemos con el señor Tsukasa Amakawa… - empezó a decir Nagihiko

-La llevaremos, a él le encantara, ya que uno de sus Shugo Charas es una gatita – le interrumpí sonriente a mi amiga

Y así, todos concordamos que a la salida la buscaríamos y hablaríamos con ella.

Las horas pasaron de lo mas lento para mí, y yo rogando que sonara pronto el timbre ya que deseaba ver la sombra de otra sonrisa suya, de la chica nueva. Hasta que al final llego la hora acordada, y yo salí "volada" del salón llevando a Rima de la mano.

"Caminamos" hasta que la vi hablando con un profesor, esperamos hasta que terminara, y afortunadamente fue rápido. Al percatarse de nosotras nos vio con una cara de sorpresa, y luego retomó la calma, para después decirnos - ¿Necesitan algo de mí?

-Si! Queríamos hablar contigo sobre tus Shugo Charas! – dije sin pensar al instante

-Ya veo… Bueno, vayamos, no tengo mucho tiempo – nos respondió con algo de frialdad

Nos fuimos caminando hasta el patio donde estaban los demás y el señor Tsukasa Amakawa esperándonos, para mi sorpresa también se encontraba Ikuto, que ya estaba mas grande y guapo, pero claro, es de esperar, tiene 19 años. Y aunque el no se sorprendió al verme, al ver a la chica que se encontraba a mi lado su rostro se ruborizo.

-Nozomi prepárate por si acaso – escuche desconfiada a la chica, creo que su nombre era Emily.

-Si, Emily-sama – le respondió la pequeña Shugo Chara "Neko" (Gato), verificando mi duda sobre el nombre de la chica

-Que hermosa chica, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿Qué edad tienes? – escuché preguntar a Tsukasa emocionado.

-Soy Harunoa Emily, de 17 años de edad, es un honor señor – la escuché decir de forma muy educada

-¿Harunoa? Estoy seguro de haberlo oído antes – expreso Tsukasa, haciendo que prestara más atención ahí a la conversación

-Es que es un apellido muy común jejejejejejeje – dijo Emily, para luego reírse dejando atontados a la mitad del grupo con su hermosa y melódica voz

-No lo creo – dijo Ikuto al salir del trance

-Bueno, no los llame para pelear, miren lo que encontré – saco una caja mientras decía esto – encontraron en unas ruinas otra llave y candado, pero son un poco diferentes. Ikuto, pensé que querrías la llave, ya que le regalaste la tuya a Tadase – terminó colocando la llave en sus manos.

- Si, gracias – le agradeció Ikuto

-Y otra vez el candado será guardado, hasta que llegue el momento en que aparezca su dueño – expreso seriamente Tsukasa.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Personajes._

**Nombre**: Harunoa Emily

Edad: 17 Años

Grado: 4to Año

Shugo Charas: "Nozomi" por ahora, luego aparecerán los demás.

Nota: En el siguiente capitulo puede que ponga un dibujo de Nozomi.

**Nombre**: Nozomi

Shugo Chara del deseo de ser libre de Emily.

Es un Shugo Chara modelo Neko.

Habilidades:

-Hace que Emily pueda ser mas flexible de lo que ya es

-Que pueda saltar más alto

-Ser más sigilosa

-Otras cosas de Gato

_Hola, soy Andreina, la escritora de este Fic. Les agradezco mucho a los lectores que siguieron este capitulo, ya que este es mi primer Fic. Si les gusto, o no les gusto, o ya sea que tienen una sugerencia para la historia, les agradecería que dejaran Reviews. Hasta la Próxima!_

Bueno, ella es mi amiga, es muy amigable, y agradecería Reviews si les gustó el fic para que se anime a continuarlo, igualmente, hasta la próxima.

**Att: _Julio Lucio._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo Chara Kokoro**

_La tardanza de este capítulo es toda mi culpa, la autora no tiene nada que ver, es que a mi se me fue la olla, y deje un poco tirado el tema de "Editarlo" , pero bueno, mil disculpas._

_Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo con lo que vendría siendo el Fic:_

_**Posdata:**_ _Shugo Chara no me pertenece, le pertenece a Banri Sendo y Shibuko Ebara , esta historia es solo una creación de mi imaginación._

* * *

Han pasado 3 años, nuestra heroína Amu-chan ya está en tercer año de preparatoria y se volvió novia de Tadase-kun. Lamentablemente, ya Amu-chan no puede ver a Ran, Miki, Sue y Dia, pero aunque sabe que ya no las volverá a ver, ellas jamás la abandonan y siempre estarán en su corazón. Pero no todo es de color rosa, un nuevo enemigo se aproxima, y los Shugo Charas de todos los guardianes volverán. Una nueva protagonista se acerca, y ella deberá elegir entre lo que desea y lo correcto. Amu perderá el protagónico para entregárselo a nuestra nueva personaje, Emily. Shugo Chara mostrara una cara que jamás había mostrado antes

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 : Retorno**_

* * *

***Pow de Amu***

El candado es lindo y muy sobrio, tiene forma de corazón y en medio entra la llave; la cual es algo simple, aunque tiene un tono plateado ennegrecido, formando así ambos una combinación hermosa. Pero, ¿realmente son tan especiales como los nuestros?

-Son más especiales de lo que parecen, Amu-chan – me dijo Tsukasa leyéndome la mente.

-EMILYYYYYYYYY – escuché varias voces a una distancia lejana.

-Emily ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Tadase algo confundido.

El rostro de Emily mostraba un impacto total, se podía decir que había entrado en shock hasta que Nozomi empezó a decir unas palabras:

-Emily-sama, sabe que si los ayuda solo la… - decía, hasta que otra Shugo Chara muy parecida a Emily la interrumpiera…

-Cállate idiota, no son unos desconocidos, son su familia, o… lo que queda de ella. Son sus hermanos y no importa el castigo, ellos lo valen, ¿Verdad Emi-chi? – dijo la Shugo Chara.

-Atai, no pienso quedarme aquí parada sin hacer nada, así que vayamos – le respondió Emily decidida.

Para cuando me di cuenta, el candado estaba vibrando, y Emily había salido corriendo, vi a lo lejos a dos niños, una niña y un niño iguales (de hermosos cabellos rubios, ojos rojos de un tono carmesí y piel un poco morena, con el uniforme de primaria).

Parecen gemelos, y atrás de ellos los perseguían 5 hombres vestidos con trajes negros como el tipo de la mañana, y un chico (pelo plateado, ojos de color esmeralda, un traje rojo con una camisa negra, sosteniendo una rosa blanca) que va detrás de todos ellos. Uno de los hombres de negro estuvo a punto de agarrar a la niña, pero Emily le atinó un puñetazo y le gritó.

-Ni te atrevas, maldito, no te permitiré tocar a Hikari y tampoco a ninguno de vosotros, nadie tocara a mis hermanos – gritaba mientras los niños se ocultaban atrás de ella – Vayan con Nozomi y pase lo que pase no vuelvan acá.

Los niños asintieron y se alejaron. El candado empezó a temblar con más fuerza. ¿Qué podemos hacer?, ya no tenemos a nuestros shugo charas ¿Emily peleara contra todos esos hombres sola?

-Siempre que caiga me levantare, siempre llevare la carga de las personas importantes para mí, siempre seré fuerte y así protegeré a mis seres amados. Aunque me cueste mi vida no dejare que nadie les haga daño – continuó Emily con una mirada llena de convicción y Voluntad.

Con cada palabra, el candado temblaba más fuerte, hasta que se soltó y fue hacia ella. Al llegar a Emily emergió una luz muy potente, que al desvanecerse, pudo verse su transformación:

Tenía el pelo suelto, una licra negra, una camisa blanca por encima del ombligo, una chaqueta deportiva que llegaba por encima del ombligo y hasta los codos, unas muñequeras negras, unos zapatos rojos y en el cuello una gargantilla con el candado.

-Perfecto, ahora si estamos iguales – exclamó Emily dejando salir una pequeña risa y una mirada algo intimidante.

-Amu-chan ¿Qué pasa? – escuché preguntar a Ran.

-Bueno, una chica está peleando…. – dije tan tranquilamente, hasta que me di cuenta – ¡Chicas! Volvieron, pero… ¿Cómo?

Al voltearme, los Shugo Charas de todos los ex guardianes habían vuelto, incluso el de Ikuto. ¿Será gracias al candado?, sinceramente ahora si es más especial de lo que parece.

Emily dio un salto muy alto y golpeo en la cara a uno de los sujetos que quedó inconsciente, los otro cuatro fueron a lanzársele encima, pero Emily golpeo al más cercano en la cara, al que le seguía le metió una patada en el estómago y los otros dos solo se asustaron y huyeron; solo quedaba el sujeto que iba atrás de ellos pero no se veía como si tuviera miedo, parecía más… confiado.

-Tú sabes que si vienes conmigo no les perseguirán, porque no dejas de ser egoísta y aceptas la realidad – dijo el chico misterioso.

-¿Yo soy la egoísta?, Ha, no me hagas de reír, tu solo quieres que vaya donde ellos porque te prometieron que sería tu esposa, pero piensa un poco, ¿Vale la pena casarse solo por el maldito dinero? Mako-kun. No me iré de aquí contigo por las buenas, así que decide, o te largas o peleas ¿Qué eliges? – expreso Emily con mucha valentía.

-No pienso pelear contra a ti esta vez, así que hasta la próxima, Princesa – le respondió el chico llamado Mako.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así?, no me gusta – le respondió Emily.

-Es lo que eres ¿O no? Bueno, debo irme, a tu tutora no le gustan los retrasos – finalizó Mako mientras se alejaba de la escena y lanzaba la rosa hacia Emily.

A continuación, Emily se acercó a nosotros, tomó el bolso y se alejó lentamente. Nozomi y los gemelos la siguieron cuando estaba como a 5 metros de distancia entre nosotros, para que la misma se diera media vuelta por un momento, y dijera: "_Nos vemos Luego y gracias_" y siguió su camino.

Al día siguiente, todos los chicos (menos mi Tadase) en la mañana no dejaban de posar sus ojos en ella y las chicas todas estaban celosas. Una chica se tropezó con Emily y se fue para atrás antes de poder tocar el pavimento, Emily por suerte la atrapo y preguntó preocupada: "Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?". Todas se quedaron perplejas, para luego acercarse amontonadas a llenarla de halagos como: "Emily es tan genial", "Tan fuerte y amable", "Es hermosa"; Luego sonó el timbre y entramos a clase, mañana es fin de semana, así que le pediremos a Emily que salga con nosotros y hablemos, además, me gustaría conocerla, es muy interesante.

Las horas pasaron hasta que llego la de salida, y en el recreo nos fue imposible hablar con Emily, ya que estaba rodeada por un mar de gente, pero parecía poder controlarlo.

Me pregunto si las palabras de aquel chico, Mako, serían ciertas: "No pienso pelear contra a ti esta vez así que hasta la próxima, **Princesa**; **Es lo que eres **¿O no? ..."

. . .

¿En qué tonterías estoy pensando? Eso no puede ser cierto, si no habría salido en un periódico, o algo así.

En la salida vimos a Emily. Salió muy rápido, mucho antes que nosotros y parecía marcharse, pero alguien la detuvo… Era Ikuto, empezaron a hablar. Bueno por lo menos alguien evito que se fuera.

-Emi-chi – le saludó Yaya.

-Emily, hola – le saludamos los demás.

-Uh?, ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? – nos respondió Emily.

-Bien, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotros mañana? – le preguntamos todos a la vez, cosa que fue extraña.

-Mañana no puedo – nos decepcionó Emily.

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?, ¿Por qué? – musitó algo triste Yaya.

-Tengo que comprar unas cosas para la casa, es que nos acabamos de mudar y no hay nada, chicos, realmente lo siento, pero, Por favor invítenme de nuevo otro día – expresaba Emily con la cara roja y una expresión muy linda, como la de un Ángel avergonzado.

Todos nos embobamos en ese momento, Emily emitió una risita, y como antes todos se pusieron rojos. Luego ella se dirigió hacia mí y me miro de reojo.

-¿Mañana te gustaría ir a comprar lo que necesito conmigo? Podemos visitar también tiendas de ropa, y divertirnos – me pregunto Emily muy feliz.

-Amu-chan, ¡Di que sí! – expreso Ran mientras me animaba como porrista.

-Sí, Amu-chan, será divertido – dijo Miki.

-Cierto-desu – musitó Sue.

-¡Sí! – me tomo del hombro Día.

-Bueno, no parece mala idea, así que si – respondí contenta a la invitación

-Bueno, me retiro, tengo que irme rápido o se preocuparan por mí – dijo, y continuaba a irse cuando fue interrumpida…

-Tus padres deben de ser muy controladores o algo así, para preocuparse por que llegues un poco tarde – le dijo Ikuto algo irritado.

Mis padres… ellos están muertos, así que creo que tu comentario está de mas – dijo Emily algo afligida y pálida, haciendo que su respuesta nos dejara de piedra en nuestros lugares – Bueno, Amu, nos veremos mañana en el Mall de la esquina. Bye!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Okey chicos en este Fic les dejo los dibujos del anterior que prometí, mi idea principal era dejar a Emily con el cabello suelto pero luego pensé que la mejor idea sería hacerle una cola para la preparatoria, OJO el traje que usa Emily no es creación mía buscando imágenes de uniformes (para inspirarme), mientras veía trajes de Amu en otra ventana encontré a Amu usando este traje y decidí hacerlo el traje de la preparatoria en el próximo capítulo subo más dibujos. Gracias por el comentario desde España que me inspiro a escribir el Fic en seis días, dirán que me tarde más que eso pero es que acabo de llegar de viaje y no había podido escribir el Fic, ni había podido leerlos comentarios, a parte de que julio se tardo un siglo en conectarse para recibirlo y tuve que hacer de todo para dárselo hasta que selo di en un pendrive XD En Fin, les dejo una pequeña pregunta para el siguiente capítulo a ver si lo pongo o no, esta es mi pregunta:

¿Les gustaría que al Fic le agregue el tema de los youkais?... para los que se pregunten a que viene la pregunta, bueno es que un amigo me recomendó ponerlo para que hubiera no sé cómo mas acción y dije no es mala idea pero debo preguntarles a los lectores antes.

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario por favor déjenlo que con gusto lo leeré y si me tienen preguntas con mucha felicidad las responderé, hasta el próximo Fic.

Atai es la compañera más leal de Emily; esta shugo chara es muy especial ya que no posee una habilidad especial es capaz de ser cualquier cosa de un shugo chara deportivo a uno angelical como podremos verlo más adelante dándole ventaja a su dueño en cualquier duelo ya que puede cambiar de transformación más rápido de lo usual.

Bueno, ahí habló la Autora, que me estuvo dando collejas para que publicara al fin este capítulo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y dejen Reviews para animar a la Autora! ... Por cierto, la imagen de Emily, la protagonista, la he puesto como Portada del Fic, de modo que la puedan ver fácilmente.

**Att: ****_Julio Lucio_**


End file.
